A pocket cage of the foregoing type is disclosed in DE-GM No. 1391401. The pocket cage disclosed therein is made from a relatively thin sheet and comprises two side rings connected by webs extending therebetween. Thereby, pockets, for example, for rollers, are produced which have a dimension in the axial direction which is considerably greater than the roller length. The middle portion of each web is folded by application of opposing pressure on the side rings with the aid of a special tool, so that radial projections are produced, which form radial stops, that is, additional guide surfaces, for the rollers. The projections are produced by forming a pair of bending lines, each being nearest to a respective side ring, and a middle bending line lying between the pair of bending lines, and depending on requirements, a projection can be directed radially outwardly or inwardly. A similar construction of the projections with correspondingly positioned bending lines is possible with a special tool which must be applied at the web areas which undergo bending. The formation of these projections when the rollers are inserted and the raceways are positioned is not possible or requires at the very least complicated tools. Furthermore, the formation of the projections when a thicker sheet is being utilized, which is often necessary to satisfy stability requirements, is made more difficult, if not impossible. This type of assembly is useful, however, for many types of rolling bearings which have a compact, not diverging, unit comprising, for example, an outer ring, rollers and cage wherein a smooth cylindrical shaft is introduced by subsequent installation.